villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 science fiction adventure film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, the fifth installment of the Jurassic Park film franchise, as well as the second installment of the Jurassic World trilogy. He was a new hybrid dinosaur genetically created by the scientist Henry Wu (on the orders of Eli Mills) in secret within the laboratory of Lockwood Manor as a successor to Blue and the Indominus rex that broke loose and went on a rampage across the site of the Jurassic World theme park on the island of Isla Nublar three years prior to the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Description The Indoraptor looks similar to the Indominus rex, but is around three-fourths the size, nearly the size of a Carnotaurus sastrei, and possesses raptorial claws on his feet, making his dromeosaurid genetic contributions more apparent than the Indominus's. He is primarily a dark black color in comparison to his albino predecessor, with a golden yellow streak from the base of his neck to his tail, which bares a strong resemblance to Blue's streak. The shape of his head resembles that a Tyrannosaurus rex, and he has a sprinkled red mark around his eye orbit. History The Indoraptor was a new, artificial prototype hybrid dinosaur created by Henry Wu in secret within the laboratory of Lockwood Manor using the DNA of the Indominus rex that had been killed by the Mosasaurus three years earlier and a Velociraptor. Wu desired to inject the DNA of the Velociraptor Blue into enhanced Indoraptors to give them her advanced ability to respond to commands, unaware that Blue's blood had been contaminated with Tyrannosaurus rex blood. When the Lockwood Manor Auction began, the Indoraptor was introduced to a crowd of wealthy people who had come from all over the world to buy the dinosaurs who were evacuated from Isla Nublar before the eruption of Mount Sibo destroyed the island. Unfortunately, the Indoraptor was not up for auction as he was only in the prototype stage. However, that fact didn't stop the audience from bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the hybrid. Gunnar Eversol began to accept bids at the behest of Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Owen Grady then appeared with a Stygimoloch named Stiggy and together they disrupted the auction, with Owen and the Indoraptor sharing a close glance at one another. In the chaos that ensued, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor and attempted to extract one of his teeth as a trophy, but the hybrid feigned sedation and escaped, mauling Wheatley, Eversol, and others to death in the process. After Mills revealed to Owen and Claire Dearing that Maisie Lockwood was cloned from Benjamin Lockwood's deceased daughter (which was the reason why the late John Hammond ended his partnership with Lockwood, as he opposed human cloning), the Indoraptor hunted the trio throughout the mansion and separated Maisie from Owen and Claire. Soon, the hybrid had Maisie at his mercy on her bed and was about to snatch her with one hand until Owen came to the girl's rescue, armed with a gun he'd taken from a mercenary named Dan, who had been killed by the Indoraptor. The Navy veteran fired at the Indoraptor, but the bullets had no effect on the hybrid's tough hide. It seemed to be all over for Owen and Maisie until Blue, who had been released by Zia, burst into the room and attacked the Indoraptor, keeping him occupied in a fight to the death while Owen and Maisie escaped through a window. After being hurled out the window by Blue, the Indoraptor cornered Owen and Maisie on a glass roof until Claire came up behind him and pointed a laser at Owen, prompting the Indoraptor to attack. Barely missing Owen, the Indoraptor nearly fell through the fragile glass but managed to save himself thanks to his dexterous arms and pulled himself back up. He seemed to give Owen an almost sarcastically mocking look, but before he could do anything else, Blue appeared again and jumped on him, sending the two dinosaurs tumbling down toward a fossil Agujaceratops skull on display. The Indoraptor landed side-first on the skull's brow horns and was impaled on them like a soft kebab, killing him within moments. Blue roared victoriously before leaping off of the corpse of her freshly killed adversary and fled the scene, having saved the day once again. It is unknown what happened with the Indoraptor's body after the incident, but it was most likely disposed of, alongside the technology to create more Indoraptors in the fallout of his escape. Personality The Indoraptor was an aggressive and violent hybrid who apparently inherited the Indominus' acute intellect (displaying this by playing possum after being supposedly sedated by Wheatley) and violent tendencies. There are some distinctions in his behavior compared to that of the Indominus, though. While the Indominus' psychopathic nature seemed to be expressed in a state of perpetual anger and her attacks were her lashing out, the Indoraptor had a sense of humor and took amusement in his actions, which was seen when he played with Maisie's hair from within his cage to frighten her and visibly smirked maliciously when pretending to be tranquilized. If there was anything else that the Indoraptor inherited from his predecessor, it was a similar sadistic pleasure he took in attacking and brutally killing those helpless against him, so much that even Wu described him as sociopathic and psychotic. He displayed this by raising his hand in Maisie's direction while stalking her in her bedroom instead of quickly going in for the kill, feeling delighted by the young girl's fear and despair, proving true malice. The Indoraptor's malicious nature, coupled with the violent tendencies he possessed, were also slightly influenced from mental conditioning where he would lock on to a target if it was marked with an infrared laser and only allowed to attack when the target exposed to a high-frequency pulse beam. The method to control him contrasted to that of Blue, who was trained by Owen with trust and affection, which allowed Blue to better control her violent tendencies and distinguishing friend from foe. This proved to be the hybrid's Achilles heel, as Claire exploited this when teaming up with Blue to kill the Indoraptor in the film's climax. Powers and Abilities In the process of using the Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA respectively, in order to create the Indoraptor, Wu had introduced a monster that was as every bit as powerful and horrifying as the reason for Isla Nublar's abandonment (if not outright worse) to the world. With the speed and agility of a Velociraptor and the brute force and acute intellect of the Indominus rex, few could stand in the Indoraptor's path and get out of it with their life. Powers *'Enhanced Strength': Being significantly larger in size than a normal Velociraptor granted the Indoraptor enough levels of strength to carry two fully-grown humans with his mouth and arms without any difficulty. He was also able to rip off human limbs in seconds and toss Blue around like a ragdoll when he fought back against her, even sending her flying across the room at one point. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his size and weight, the Indoraptor was just as fast as any Velociraptor in the franchise, as seen by his ability to jump at impressive heights and race across whole rooms in a short time. When accelerating, he often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a feline or canine. *'Enhanced Agility': Despite his size and weight, the Indoraptor was as agile as any Velociraptor in the franchise. *'Enhanced Durability': The thick hide of the Indoraptor enabled him to resist tranquilizer darts and deflect bullets from an assault rifle at point-blank range. Attacks from Blue didn't slow him down either and not even being hurled out a window by his smaller and more experienced opponent kept him down for long. According to the junior novelization of the movie, it took 3 shots of tranquilizer darts to truly knock the Indoraptor out. *'Echolocation': Much like dolphins, bats, and other animals, the Indoraptor could use a sonar-like system to detect and locate objects by emitting high-pitched sounds that reflect off the object and return to the hybrid's ears, allowing him to locate prey in the darkest of areas and perform well as a predator regardless of the time of day. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Having the DNA of the Indominus rex and a Velociraptor respectively, the hybrid proved to be as intelligent as both dinosaurs, if not more intelligent, when he made his escape. When Wheatley supposedly tranquilized him, he put on a big show of passing out and played possum. When Wheatley clambered into the Indoraptor's cell to take one of his teeth for his collection, the hybrid proceeded to play with him, lifting his tail to get the mercenary's attention, then dropped it before he could really see what moved. Each time he looked away, the Indoraptor opened an eye and smirked, clearly enjoying the game he was playing, before giving Wheatley the gruesome death he deserved. He displayed this intelligence again by whipping his tail at elevator controls when Eversol and the remaining auctioneers tried to escape from him in an elevator, causing the door to malfunction and open (though this could have been accidental) giving him the chance to make sure Eversol would not get out of the situation alive. *'Enhanced Senses': The Indoraptor's sense of smell proved to be a great attribute for hunting, being able to search for prey in dark places, possibly exhibiting night vision. He showed how good his senses were again when he managed to locate Maisie in her bedroom from the mansion's roof outside in the stormy night. Abilities *'Stealth': Perhaps the Indoraptor's most disturbing trait was his ability to move with silence even in pitch black conditions, as seen when Owen switched off the lights in a room so the creature couldn't track him, Claire and Maisie by sight, with only the sound of his tapping toe claw giving him away. However, he seemed to lack the Indominus rex's camouflaging abilities, which would've supported his stealthiness. Relationships Enemies *Ken Wheatley † - Victim. *Gunnar Eversol † - Victim. *Three rich people † - Victims. *Three soldiers † - Victims. *Owen Grady - Attempted Victim and Indirect Killer. *Claire Dearing - Attempted Victim andIndirect Killer. *Maisie Lockwood - Attempted Victim and Indirect Killer. *Blue - Attempted Victim and Killer. Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator. *The Indominus rex † - Primary DNA source. :::Includes DNA from Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Giganotosaurus, Rugops, Carnotaurus, Therizinosaurus, Majungasaurus, pit viper, cuttlefish, tree frog, and an unknown number of other modern species. Quotes Gallery Images Indoraptor_Artwork.png|The Indoraptor Indoraptor.png|The Indoraptor cornering Owen and Maisie on the roof of the Lockwood Manor. Indoraptor.jpg|The Indoraptor's evil stare. Screen shot 2018 04 18 at 9 28 41 pm by zalgo529-dc97xcu.png JWEIndoraptor.jpg|An Indoraptor in Jurassic World: Evolution closely resembling the one in the movie. 08ad0b83 9cdb 4fc1 ada1 1a46ec749181 by othersideraptor102-dcfvgik.jpg|The Indoraptor's evil grin. Indoraptor's Death.png|The Indoraptor's death. Videos Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Jaws of the Indoraptor Scene (7 10) Movieclips Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Indoraptor vs Blue Scene (8 10) Movieclips Trivia *In an interview with Colin Trevorrow, it was confirmed that the Indoraptor will be the last hybrid dinosaur to appear in the Jurassic Park franchise. *The sounds of the Indoraptor were made from vocalizations from animals and an inanimate object. Vocalizations include a chihuahua, a dental drill, a lion, a pig, and a cougar. *With the Fallen Kingdom free update, Jurassic World: Evolution players are able to incubate specimens of Indoraptor genus for their park. While it is highly territorial, it will fight with even large carnivores: to slay small carnivores, it will throw them off its back and flatten its throat, while it simply pounces on bigger foes and chokes them to death. Against a Ceratopsian or a Thyreophoran, it will push them on the ground with its hind paws and snap their neck like a twig. When hunting small herbivores, it will knock them on the ground and choke them with a throat bite before screeching with triumph. On bigger herbivores, the hybrid will leap onto them, pull them on the ground, and strangle them. Surprisingly, it seems to cohabitate with sauropods. It is shown to walk like a quadroped and run on two legs like most dinosaurs. It can come in the vivid, savanah, arid, rainforest, and steppe patterns. *Although the Indoraptor is based off of the DNA of the Indominus rex, the Indoraptor did not seem to possess the camouflage ability of the Indominus rex. It is also unknown if the Indoraptor could also hide his thermal signature. The Indoraptor also didn't inherit the Indominus rex's horns nor the spines or spikes all along his back. There's also no indication of the I. rex's infrared heat sensing vision either. *It was noted several times throughout the movie that this particular Indoraptor was actually a prototype, which means that Wu was possibly already in the process of making a perfected Indoraptor. However, thanks to the producer's decision on making the prototype Indoraptor the last hybrid to appear in the Jurassic Park film series, the perfected Indoraptor will never be shown. *He is actually the first dinosaur in the franchise to die at the claws of Blue, as the latter had never took the life of another dinosaur, with her indirect role in the I. rex's death not counting as a personal kill. *In a deleted introduction of the Indoraptor, which was implied in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom junior novelization, the dinosaur would have been shown to be playing with the skeletal remains, mainly the skull, of a repair worker who he killed when he tricked him into coming inside his cage when he purposefully broke the light bulb inside. However, this scene was scrapped for unknown reasons. **Plus, there were originally, going to be two Indoraptors; a white one, and the one seen in the movie. However, the Indoraptor pictured in the movie was going to fight and kill the white one, which is shown in concept art of the creature, which would've made him even more similar to the Indominus than he already was. However, this scene, and the white Indoraptor altogether, were scrapped for unknown reasons. *In concept art renditions of the Indoraptor, it reveals that the hybrid was originally an abused animal with several scars littering its body. External Links * . ** . ** . * . * . Navigation pl:Indoraptor Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Ferals Category:Deceased Category:Mutants Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Amoral Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Xenophobes Category:Barbarian Category:Cheater Category:Related to Hero Category:Obsessed